


Jacaranda

by reitsubomi



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, felileth
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reitsubomi/pseuds/reitsubomi
Summary: 现代AU。其实只是没什么营养的摸鱼啦，更新啥的也不确定……总之就是咸鱼之作。大学生X法医的同居（？）生活。
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

初夏的时候，蓝花楹开得正旺。街上远远看去，宛若一片片蓝紫色的瀑布。只是喇叭形的花落在地上后变得黏糊糊的，粘在鞋底会发出些惹人烦厌的滑稽声响。

菲力克斯拂掉头发上的蓝花楹，眉头紧锁，对即将搬来的室友仍是抱持着一种怀疑的态度。这倒不是说他不满意那人的条件。事实上，他不得不承认她比绝大多数的人都要符合他定下的标准——稳定的收入、安静、没有不良嗜好、良好的卫生习惯……但他总是对于和异性合租这件事感到不安和窘迫——要知道一开始来找他看房子的可是个年轻男性，可贝雷特在最后却说自己是来替工作繁忙的双胞胎姐姐看的。若非迫在眉睫，他也不会就那么答应下来，进而让焦虑的情绪在这几天当中肆意蔓延。

菲力克斯看着搬家工人进进出出，把大大小小的纸箱堆到他隔壁的卧室去。他们甚至还搬来了电视和沙发，给他那略显空旷的客厅添了些生活气息。

“我姐姐只是偶尔会看看电视，”贝雷特说着从双肩包里掏出了包好的任X堂家用游戏机，“她说平时你可以随意使用。”

“多谢她的好意。”菲力克斯不带感情地说。

贝雷特耸了耸肩，指了指游戏机说：“这是她为数不多有些‘吵闹’的嗜好。”

他“哦”了一声，却也没再多说什么，盯着忙碌的工人们将一套钓竿搬到那间空着的卧室去。

在菲力克斯受够了希尔凡通宵达旦的派对和公寓里隔三岔五出现的陌生女人之后，他提前结束了租约。大城市的房源总是紧俏，而价格和地理位置合理的公寓更像是稀世珍宝，可遇而不可求。他原想着自己租下一间，但一室一厅的价格对于以打工为生的大学生来说仍是高了些，特别是他从一开始就拒绝了父亲的“经济援助”。

菲力克斯下了楼，从街角的咖啡店买了两个鹰嘴豆帕尼尼和两杯没加糖的冰美式咖啡，自己却也说不清楚到底为什么。等他重新回到公寓时，贝雷特已经钻进了那间卧室，开始整理起他姐姐的东西来。黑发青年把其中一份简餐递了过去，而对方有些意外地看着他，一向缺乏表情的脸上显露出一丝微笑。之后他们相顾无言，席地而坐，在一片沉默里吃着略显寒酸的午饭。

“我姐姐不太会照顾自己。”贝雷特忽然说，“……工作狂。”

“你说她是……法医？”

贝雷特点点头，说：“偶尔也讲讲课。”

菲力克斯又“哦”了一声，目光落到屋子角落里的几幅鱼拓上。他有点儿难以想象他的新室友到底是个怎样的人。但只要她能保持安静和按时付房租，他并不在乎她到底是什么职业。

“大多数人听到她是法医的时候，都对她敬而远之。”贝雷特轻声说，“如果不是因为我马上要去外州工作，她也不会为了住宿的事情发愁。”

“但她完全有能力自己住，不是吗？”

“总得有人时常看看她，”贝雷特苦笑了一下，“否则我真怕她哪天会不省人事地倒在地上。”

菲力克斯仍是皱着眉，把到了嘴边有关父母的问题咽了回去。而贝雷特喝了一口冰咖啡之后又开始哗啦啦地拆着纸箱，将里面的厚书和泛黄的档案夹分门别类地放到书架上。菲力克斯捡起从书页中掉落在地上的照片，讶异地望着那上面被荆棘所缠绕的尸体。

“以前的悬案。”贝雷特很快抽走了那张照片，“抱歉……这算是她的研究。”

他嘟囔了一句“没什么”，然后往门口走去，心上却像是蒙上了一层疑云，似乎记忆深处锁着类似的场景。可他一时记不清。而贝雷特在他出门前又叫住他，低声恳求道：“麻烦你偶尔照看一下我姐姐……拜托了。”

菲力克斯答应了一句，然后掩上了房门，冰美式的苦涩带着丝丝凉意渗入到他的五脏六腑去。

在接下来的几天里，菲力克斯并没有真的见到他的新室友。他有时候甚至觉得贝雷丝宛若一个寄居在公寓里的幽灵——若非她留下些星星点点的痕迹，他根本意识不到屋子里还住着另一个人。他只能从门口的几双女鞋、早上空气里弥漫的咖啡与煎蛋的香气、冰箱里凭空多出来的科罗纳啤酒，以及客厅角落里的绿箩和仙人掌来判断她的踪迹。偶尔他会代她签收一些快递和信件，却仍是见不到贝雷丝本人，但她隔天会在冰箱门上留下一张写了“谢谢”的便利贴。有时贝雷丝会在开放厨房的吧台上留下些甜甜圈或是披萨给他，再不然就是一碗新鲜的夏威夷盖饭。他起初没去拿，而她便会多加几张便利贴，叫他不用客气。等他逐渐习惯了这种略显诡异的交流方式之后，也会自然而然地多买一份墨西哥卷饼或是煎饺留给她。

或许这样也不坏。他望着那扇虚掩着的房门想道。总比希尔凡那些吵闹的音乐和散发着浓烈香水味的女人强。他也想着等她出现，至少正式地向她打个招呼，但每次总是在睡意朦胧中听到大门的碰撞声和随之响起的脚步声，让他分不清那究竟是梦还是现实。

周末的时候，菲力克斯和往常一样起了个大早，准备骑车到他打工的剑道俱乐部去。然而厨房忽然传来一阵窸窸窣窣的声响，叫他微微吃了一惊。等他不由自主地朝声音的方向走去，终于第一次见到了贝雷丝。她穿着件白色的T恤衫和深蓝色的运动短裤，赤脚站在斜木纹地板上，白绿色的中长发梳成了马尾，面前的胶囊浓缩咖啡机咕噜噜地发出一阵噪音。她不像他想象中的那样，是个一板一眼的书呆子。而他该怎么形容她呢？他似乎耗尽了毕生的词汇量，最后脑海里只浮现出一个硕大的“美”字而已。

贝雷丝很快转过头来，略带好奇地望着他，和她弟弟一样缺乏表情的脸上浮现出了一丝微笑。

“早上好。是我吵到你了吗？……”她问道，顺手从烤吐司机上拿走了两片烤得焦黄的面包片。

菲力克斯摇了摇头，目光滞留在她那双翠绿的眼眸上，一时间笨拙地不知道该说些什么——他显然没从希尔凡那儿学会那些油嘴滑舌的技巧。可他也不想说些诸如“很高兴见到你”之类的陈词滥调，最后只好戳在那儿，像个雕像一样。

“要咖啡吗？”贝雷丝又问道，但没等他答复便又放了一颗新的胶囊进去。

“……谢谢。”菲力克斯有些狼狈地说。他至少该聊聊天气，或是像她弟弟希望的那样问问她的近况。可他只是站在那儿，呆愣愣地看她新烤了蓝莓贝果，又往给他的浓缩咖啡上浇了点打发好的奶泡。

“你要出门了吗？”她说着把咖啡和贝果塞给他，“……抱歉，我总是太忙了，没机会和你好好地打招呼。”

“没什么。”他嘟囔道，掌心微微出了汗，“很高兴见到你。”

贝雷丝又冲他笑了笑，嘴角的弧度和阳光一样明亮温暖。“路上小心，菲力克斯。”她说完后拿起自己的早餐往卧室走，消失在那扇白色的木门后。

菲力克斯望着她的背影发了会儿呆，最后才匆匆忙忙地吞下了贝果和咖啡，扛着他的自行车下了楼，融入到熙熙攘攘的人群中。树上的蓝花楹又跌落在他的头发上，而他照旧拂了下去，却忽然想起有关蓝花楹的传说：若是它恰巧飘落在头上，会带来意想不到的好运。


	2. Chapter 2

等到临近学期结束的时候，天气逐渐炎热起来，在草地上席地而躺晒日光浴的人络绎不绝，倒也成了学校里的一道风景线。学生们纷纷商议起假期的计划，“海边”成了被提到频率最高的词汇。但在那之前，他们得先熬过接踵而来的论文和地狱般的期末考试，在两周里把一整个学期的知识重新学上一遍（对希尔凡来说所有考点都是崭新的）。

菲力克斯倒是比其他学生显得更从容些，特别是他现在有了一个绝对安静的环境。图书馆虽然也不失为一个选择，可他不得不忍受那里开得过冷的空调和难喝的咖啡——贝雷丝那台胶囊咖啡机显然方便多了。只是他喜欢的口味更苦一些，也不喜欢加上打好的奶泡或是香草牛奶。而他的室友某天误喝了他给自己买的胶囊咖啡后，在那一叠纸盒上留下了一个写着大大“苦”字的便利贴。菲力克斯觉得有些好笑，并试着想象了一下贝雷丝当时的表情，不知怎的眼前总浮现出猫吐舌头的滑稽模样。

他见到贝雷丝的时候还是很少，偶尔在周末的早上可以和她打上个招呼。但除此之外，她仍像个来无影去无踪的幽灵一样，在他的日常生活中如同浮光掠影——他不知道这到底是好是坏。

然而菲力克斯来之不易的宁静依然会被希尔凡搅个天翻地覆，特别是当考试的日期一天天地逼近。那位红发的公子哥儿整日哭丧着脸，再没了平日的神采，死皮赖脸地央求他的儿时好友给他“补课”。菲力克斯习以为常地拒绝了他后，他便像个牛皮糖一样，甩也甩不掉，拎着炸鸡不请自来地出现在菲力克斯的公寓楼下——他着实后悔给了他新家的地址。

“……我应该彻底拉黑你。”菲力克斯铁青着脸开了门，说道。

“别那么冷酷无情嘛。你拉黑了我，谁去当你的紧急联络人？……你也不想写上你老爹吧？”希尔凡讪笑道，毫不见外地从门缝挤了进去，之后便瞪大了眼睛瞧着玄关处的女鞋，笑容从嘴角扩大到了耳根。“……女朋友？哦，难怪你要急火火地搬走。早说嘛。”他恍然大悟道。

“室友。”他眯起了眼睛纠正道，“你再多说一个字，就马上从这里滚出去。”

希尔凡识趣地没再多说，笑嘻嘻地把装了炸鸡的纸盒一股脑地放在餐桌上，然后晃着脑袋四处张望。菲力克斯不耐烦地把自己的复习笔记扔给他，他便收回了目光，如同得了万灵药一般千恩万谢起来。

“下不为例。”菲力克斯嘟囔道，顺手揪了一块裹满了辣酱的炸鸡块，然后也在桌边坐下，认真地看起了书。希尔凡不时发出一些奇怪的声音，再不然就是拼命挠着头发抱怨他看不懂公式的推导，惹得菲力克斯频频皱眉，只想将他赶紧撵出去，却又不得不耐着性子讲解。

等到开门声响起的时候，黑发青年着实吓了一跳，没料到贝雷丝竟然会在午夜前回家。他甚至忘了要提前向她打招呼，告诉她希尔凡会来这件事。等他有些局促不安地想向她解释，希尔凡已经大方地进行了一番自我介绍，并邀请她也来吃上一块炸鸡。

“冷掉了……不好吃。”菲力克斯在她伸手前拿过了纸盒，眼疾手快地扔进微波炉里加热了起来，“……抱歉，我不知道这家伙会不请自来。”

贝雷丝摇了摇头，说了一句“没什么”，之后便歪着脑袋去瞧他们摊在桌子上的教科书和笔记。“真怀念……但你好像算错了一步。”她指着草稿纸对希尔凡说道。

红发青年哀嚎了一声，暴躁地扯下纸页，将它揉成了一团（他手边已经有了很多团废纸），然后可怜巴巴地望着贝雷丝，夸张地喊道：“数学女神，请你救救我吧！阿门！”

贝雷丝似乎笑了一下，从菲力克斯手中接过了热好的炸鸡，捡了一块看上不太辣的放进了嘴里。而菲力克斯的眉头拧成了一团，毫不客气地用纸卷（希尔凡没及格的随堂测试）在他头上敲了一记，厉声道：“……少废话了。限你半小时之内离开。”

“没关系。半小时他可算不完。”贝雷丝宽容地说，“如果需要，他今晚可以睡在沙发上。”

“慈悲为怀的女神大人——”

贝雷丝又拿了一块炸鸡，握拳比了个“加油”的姿势，含糊不清地对他们道了声晚安，然后转身回了自己的房间。

“哦，她真可爱。”希尔凡望着她的背影果不其然地说道，“……她有男朋友吗？”

“我怎么知道？”菲力克斯忽然有点儿恼火，“那是她的私事，和我没关系。我也不在乎。”

希尔凡斜了他一眼，挑了下眉毛，拖长了声音问：“那我可以约她吗？”

“不可以，”他脱口而出道，“想都别想。”

希尔凡笑得意味深长，说：“你不是‘不在乎’吗？”

“我不想还总是看见你……满意了？”菲力克斯义正言辞地说道，“赶紧算完你的题，然后离开我的视线。我可没说你今晚可以睡在这儿。”

“当然，当然，我理解。”希尔凡狡黠地笑道，“你需要一个平静的夜晚和独处的空间。”

“……闭嘴。”他恶狠狠地说。

他的儿时好友还是在笑，却不再说什么，低头又聚精会神地算起了他的数学题。而菲力克斯也像是陷入了沉思，面前教科书上的文字都变成了一种他看不懂的古怪语言，丝毫进不到他的脑袋里。

贝雷丝有男朋友吗？……他望着那扇门恍恍惚惚地想，不由地又有些烦躁。他从没认真思考过这个问题，并笃定地默认她还是单身——毕竟她每天忙得不见人影，而贝雷特也说了别人因为她的职业都对她敬而远之。但……

他的胃里忽然一阵翻腾，而他说服自己那不过是因为炸鸡外面裹着的那层辣酱的缘故。希尔凡又发出一连串的抱怨声，抓耳挠腮地在草稿纸上乱涂乱画。菲力克斯不耐烦地咂了咂嘴，扯过他的试题看了起来，余光却不时落在那扇卧室门上，似乎内心深处隐隐期待着贝雷丝能出来拿一支啤酒，或是吃个冰淇淋什么的。他说不清这种期待由何而来。只是他等到最后，换来的却是希尔凡的鼾声。

菲力克斯沮丧地叹了口气，犹豫着是不是要一脚踹醒他。而那扇门蓦地开了个缝，贝雷丝擦着湿漉漉的头发往厨房走。他瞬间坐直了身子，心头涌上一阵雀跃，却也忐忑着是不是希尔凡打扰了她休息。而她像他想象中的那样开了冰箱，不过取出的却是牛奶。

“……吵到你了？”菲力克斯走过去，小声说道，“抱歉。”

“我还没睡。”贝雷丝将装了牛奶的马克杯放进了微波炉，“……在整理一些资料。”

他“哦”了一声，想起了那张诡异的照片和她那些厚重的档案夹，又盯着她发梢上的水珠出神。“早点休息。”他笨拙地说道，“你总是睡得太晚了。”

“……你不也是？”她说道，“不过上学最累的时候就是这会儿。”

“还不是因为他？”菲力克斯朝希尔凡的方向努了努嘴，抱怨道，“……他可真是阴魂不散。”

贝雷丝耸了耸肩，端着杯子喝了一口热牛奶，微笑道：“替我谢谢他的炸鸡。”

“你不用为了这种事情而谢他。”菲力克斯说，“他要真是想道谢，总得拿出些比炸鸡更有诚意的东西。”

“比如A5牛肉？”贝雷丝的眼睛亮了一下。

“哦，当然。”他望向她亮晶晶的眼眸，“……你也喜欢吃肉吗？”

贝雷丝点了点头，喝了一大口牛奶。“我有个烧烤盘，无烟的那种。我和我弟弟以前经常烤些鱼和肉来吃。”她比划了一下，“只是我不知道它现在在哪个没拆封的箱子里。或许周末的时候我可以找找看。”

“我……嗯……可以帮你。”菲力克斯小心翼翼地说，“……如果你不介意的话。”

她又点了点头，喝完了最后一点牛奶。他静静地站在一旁看着她洗杯子，搜肠刮肚地想着再说上些什么，却被希尔凡响亮的梦呓打乱了思路。菲力克斯本想着斥责他两句，可却在中途又遇上了她的眼睛。贝雷丝弯起嘴角，似乎觉得希尔凡有些好笑，又冲他笑了笑，小声说道：“你们都早点休息。”

菲力克斯愣了一下，低声说：“你也是。”

“晚安。”

“……晚安。”他说完又望着她消失在门后，心脏不规律地跳动了两下，罕有地期待起周末的到来。


	3. Chapter 3

最后一门考试结束的时候，学生们像是飞出铁笼的黄鹂鸟，把欢声笑语散播到校园的各个角落。有人已经急不可耐地收拾起行李，踏上回家的路途或是出发去旅行。

“你有什么假期计划吗，菲？”希尔凡问，他的眼睛下挂着两团明显的青黑，“……还是不回家？”

“难道你会回吗？”菲力克斯反问道。古廉的微笑划过他的眼前，可他记不清那是多久之前的事了。

希尔凡讪笑了一下，又问道：“你的‘约会’进展如何？”

他横了他一眼，不耐烦地否定道：“从来就没有过什么约会。只是室友而已。”

菲力克斯说着收拾完了书包，将肩带一甩，假装对希尔凡意味深长的笑容视而不见，然后走出了教室，很快融入到炙热的阳光中去。他不是那么喜欢夏天，炎热总让他莫名地烦躁（当然这可能也和地铁站里糟糕的空气有关）。过于漫长的暑假对于他来说，更像是一种煎熬——他不得不和父亲长时间地待在一起。这种情况在他成年后有所改善，但他只是远离了罗德利古，并没有从夏天的噩梦里抽离。

菲力克斯拨开黏在额头上的碎发，掏出手机来查看着地铁的信息——他着实后悔没有骑车到学校。此刻地铁站里闷得像是蒸笼一样，一丝风都没有，放大了人身上的汗味和其它令人不愉快的气息。

有人在弹着吉他唱歌，《Hungry Heart》的旋律回荡在燥热的地铁站里。他习以为常地摸出张纸币放进歌手的吉他盒里，食指跟着音乐的节奏的在他自己的手肘上点了几下。列车从远方的黑暗中呼啸而来，卷起了一阵热风，淹没了吉他的旋律。菲力克斯走进凉爽的车厢里，耳畔还徘徊着之前的歌曲。他望着玻璃上自己的倒影发呆，恍惚中仿佛望见了哥哥的轮廓。

多少年了？……他着实记不清了。

等他出了车站，热气又毫无保留地袭来，几个建筑工人坐在一片难得的树荫下吃着塔可饼。菲力克斯习惯性地拐进一家披萨店，不久后带着一张夏威夷风味的披萨和一杯冰可乐往公寓走。他着实没什么胃口，熬夜和炎热几乎剥夺了他所有的味觉——他只想尽快好好睡上一觉。

菲力克斯开了门，惊讶地发现贝雷丝正坐在沙发上，聚精会神地盯着电视屏幕，嘴里还叼着根冰棒——他不知道她到底是怎么做到的。

“你今天不上班吗？”他把钥匙扔进章鱼形状的托盘里，问道。

“……休息。”她有点儿心不在焉地回答道，猛按了一通手柄——屏幕上的小人正在海里奋力游泳，追逐着一些奇妙的海洋生物。

菲力克斯“哦”了一声，把那盒披萨扔在餐桌上，举着他的冰可乐站在沙发后看她乐此不疲地玩儿着他认为十分愚蠢的游戏。只是他的目光并没有一直落在屏幕上，不时被她本人吸引了去——贝雷丝梳了个马尾，穿着吊带背心和短裤，盘腿坐在沙发上，将自己折出些许慵懒又性感的曲线。而他的眼光游移，没办法在她身上完全停滞——如果他那么做了，那他便会立刻感到头昏脑热，仿佛房间里的气温立刻上升了许多，迫使他不得不多喝几口冰可乐。

“你吃饭了吗？”菲力克斯像是没话找话般地问道。

贝雷丝终于转过头来看着他，腾出手来指着自己手里所剩无几的冰棒，紧接着讪笑了一下。她像小动物那般吸了几下鼻子，很快发现了他带回来的披萨。而他咂了咂嘴，假装不耐烦地嗔怪道：“那才不是什么正餐……过来吃。”

她赤着脚小跑过来，吸溜完了最后一点冰棒，然后精准地将木棍投进了垃圾桶里。“那你呢？”贝雷丝向他道了谢，又问道。

“天气太热了……我没胃口。”菲力克斯小声说道。她离他有点儿近，而他闻到了一阵青柠沐浴露的味道。菲力克斯忽而想起来有关法医的“传说”，说他们身上总带着洗不去的尸臭，性格又乖张孤僻。可她近在咫尺，和普通的女孩子一样——或许更美一些，活色生香。

“真的？”她歪着头问道。

“真的。”

贝雷丝听罢立刻把手柄塞给他，央求着他去替她“钓一会儿鱼”。菲力克斯扬了扬眉毛，看着手里那对红蓝手柄发愣，揶揄道：“我不是小孩子。”

“我也不是。”贝雷丝拿起一块披萨，一本正经地说道，“但能让人获得内心的平静。”

“你知道在现实里不可能钓起来那么大的鲨鱼吧？”

“就是因为不能，所以才有趣。”她笑道，“你出海钓过鱼吗？……下次我可以带你一起去。”

菲力克斯愣了一下，蓦地想起希尔凡胡说八道的“约会”，耳根跟着烧了起来。他支支吾吾地应了一声，连忙转身走到沙发边坐下，假装专心地在游戏里钓起鱼来。

“啊，翻车鱼！”贝雷丝不知何时坐到了他旁边，“你的运气真好。”

“是吗？”他忽然生出一股莫名的骄傲。

“我总是钓到鲈鱼……”她又咬了一口披萨，有些含糊不清地说，“我弟弟比我运气好一些，很多稀有的鱼都是他帮我钓上来的……不过现实里的鲈鱼挺好吃的。”

菲力克斯轻轻哼了一声，强迫自己将注意力放在屏幕上。她是在说他像她弟弟吗？

这个念头让他莫名地沮丧，而他却说不清为什么。他们一时没再说话，直到贝雷丝不小心把披萨上的菠萝掉在了胸前，将那件白色的吊带背心蹭出了一道油渍。她小声咒骂了一句，然后胡乱吞完了剩下的披萨，手忙脚乱地清理起来。菲力克斯抽了些厨房纸给她，之后过了半天才意识到自己的目光一直落在不该待的地方，但好在她没发觉，很快跑回房间换衣服了。

菲力克斯松了口气，脸上还在发烫，他只好不断暗示自己那是天气太热的缘故。他坐在沙发上，无意识地拿起手柄继续钓着鱼，仿佛那样能分散他的注意力似的。游戏里的海浪拍打着沙滩，微风吹拂过成排的椰子树，夹杂着些许蝉鸣，让他渐渐平静下来——就像贝雷丝说的那样。他的思绪伴着那阵虚拟的海浪声渐渐滑远，回到多年前的暑假，他和哥哥在海边玩儿起了沙滩排球……

菲力克斯没意识到自己就那样在沙发上睡着了。等他再次睁眼时，室内已经暗了下来，连眼前的电视屏幕都漆黑一团。他睡眼惺忪地打量着四周，后知后觉地感到右肩上沉甸甸的——贝雷丝枕在他的肩头睡得正熟，手里还攥着那对手柄，想来是从他手里拿走的。他的心跳极快，身体像石化般僵硬，再不敢动一下，耳畔满是她的呼吸声。

或许夏天也没那么糟。


End file.
